Over-the-ear audio headphones (e.g., around-ear and on-ear headphones) typically include a pair of earcups including speaker elements and a headband coupling the earcups to one another. The headband is worn over the head of a user and positions the earcups on or about the ears of the user. The headband may include a compliant mechanism, for example, a leaf spring, that applies force through the earcups to the head and/or ears of the user to maintain the earcups in place on or about the ears of the user and acoustically couple the earcup acoustics to the ears of the user.